The lost sister
by The Bruised Queen
Summary: Just a songfic about The Jackal and what it might have been like if he had a sister. I hope it's better then it sounds.


These songfics are making me crazy. I can't even work on my other story( Oh well...I'll work on it...soon...I hope. So...this one is about the jackal...and if he had a sister. Right...okay I hope it's better then it sounds. The song is "you must love me" sung by Madonna and it was made for the movie "Evita" I don't own anything except Ryan's sister Rachel. I made her up myself.  
  
A young boy and a tall woman walk in the rain behind a coffin. The boy is Ryan Kuhn. The girl is his only sister, Rachel. The coffin, hold they're mother's body. She died from cancer, only they did not know that at the time. All the two knew was that they're mamma was dead. And that things would never be the same. Rachel stopped and picked Ryan up. She carried him as he cried into her shoulder. "Hush love. Be strong for Mamma." She said patting her brother's back.  
  
Where do we go from here?  
  
This isn't where we intended to be  
  
Rachel walked home from a long nights work on the streets. Yes she was a whore. She walked into her home and looked at her little brother asleep on the couch. He was no longer little. He was older now. He was ten and he had a love and understanding for the time he and his sister lived in more then anything. She went to turn around when she realized she had a knife to her throat. She screamed and the man put the knife closer. "One more word and I will kill you slower then I thought I would." He pulled her into the kitchen and turned her around. He started to rip off her cloths when..." let my sister go!" a small yell came from the door. Rachel turned holding up what was left of her shredded dress. Ryan jumped on the man and attacked. But the man over came and had him in the air by the throat. Rachel ran forward and fell to her knees. "Please for God's sake let him go. He's only a little boy!" she yelled grabbing the man's coat. He dropped the boy and he landed with a sickening crunch. Rachel pulled the man closer her begging increasing. "Do what I want...both of you. Give me food, shelter, clothes and bedding for as long as I need and I will let you live." Rachel agreed and the man left. She crawled to her brother and held him close as he cried.  
  
We had it all, you believed in me  
  
I believed in you  
  
Rachel and her brother were older now. They were standing on a bridge late at night. A body in they're arms. 'Throw him over on three. One two three..." Rachel said as they both threw the man over the bridge. Ryan took his sister in his arms and held her close. "No more pain. Ever. We'll leave for London and start anew" Rachel turned to him and smiled. "Yes. Anew." They both walked off as the sun rose on a new life.  
  
Certainties disappear  
  
What do we do for our dream to survive?  
  
How do we keep all our passions alive,  
  
As we used to do?  
  
Ryan was no a grown seventeen year old. His sister a ripe twenty-one. They were both dancing in they're living room. Ryan was tripping over his feet. "Ryan! Be careful you'll be the death of us both." Rachel laughed as her brother held on to her to keep from falling. He chuckled. "This is all well my sister but I think I need some air. I shall return later tonight." Rachel let him go and she walked off to go to bed. Later that night she was awoken by a door slamming. She went to the stairs and looked. Ryan, but what was odd? "Oh my God." She whispered backing off. He had blood all down his shirt and mouth. She now knew who had attacked those women lately. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
  
Things that I'm longing to say  
  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
  
Frightened you'll slip away  
  
Rachel stood looking at her brother. "Ryan, what have you been doing late at night?" he looked at her. She knew. He broke out into tears and Rachel flew to comfort him. "I know what you've been doing Ryan. I know you killed those woman. But why?" she said looking at him. He wiped his eyes and looked at her. "They all deserve to die. I see the way they look at you. Like you're a whore. Your to kind to be. I need to protect you." He said standing up. He had an odd look in his eyes that was scaring Rachel. "No Ryan. You need to protect yourself. Put yourself away. Someone can help you. Go to Borehamwood... for me." She said. He looked at her and nodded. He did it for his sister. So she could be happy.  
  
You must love me  
  
You must love me  
  
So far he had attacked ten nurses. Killing one. He looked horrid and his sister's promise to visit each day. A lie. She had stopped near the end of the month. The door to his cell opened and he looked up. A woman, no an angel stood there. Long black hair a dark blue dress and a feather hat. Her eyes though. So familiar. She let a tear fall before falling to her knees weeping. Ryan knew that cry. He had heard it so much as a child. He started to crawl to her on all fours. A guard jumped at him. "Get back beast!" he shouted. Ryan screamed an unearthly scream and he backed off to the dark side of the cell. The girl glared at the man. "Get out you slime. He is no monster! At least not anymore then you or I. Go! Leave us be!" she shouted at him. He slammed the door and left. The girl turned back to Ryan. "Rachel..." he said putting his hand out to her only slightly afraid of her hurting him. "Yes. I'm here my love. I came back. And I won't leave you ever again " She whispered kneeling down next to him and taking his head in her arms. "I'm here" she said as she rocked him back and forth slowly while humming an old lullaby.  
  
Why are you at my side?  
  
How can I be any use to you now?  
  
Give me a chance and I'll let you see how  
  
Nothing has changed  
  
Ryan was in such pain. From the cage on his head and from the guards tightening his jacket. He screamed and suddenly he heard high heals on stone. The woman with long frazzled black hair ran in and hit the men off of him. "Leave him alone! From what I hear he did nothing. GO!" she yelled they left her and Ryan alone. She bent down and started to loosen the buckles on the jacket. Once he was not in pain anymore she held him close and hummed the tune he used to know so well. Before long he was asleep.  
  
Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
  
Things that I'm longing to say  
  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
  
Frightened you'll slip away  
  
Rachel had a lovely job now. A flower maker in town she was at the center of work. Soon she would be able to take her brother out of that Hell hole called Borehamwood and give him some real help. Suddenly she heard two boys talking outside. "Can you believe it? That old asylum is burning down. You know Borehamwood?" Rachel dropped the rose she was holding and let it fall to the floor. She jumped up and ran off to Borehamwood. When she arrived there the whole place was in flames. She went up to the director. "Sir... please tell me...is Ryan Jacob Kuhn out here safe?" He looked up and down his list. It was the one name not checked off. He shook his head no and Rachel fell to her knees. She had sent him to his death. He had died because of her....  
  
You must love me  
  
You must love me  
  
Rachel sat at the marker for her brother that was put up in the Borehamwood graveyard. She held a dagger in her hands. "I did this to you, didn't I? I put you here. I thought it would help. It didn't. It just took you from me. Well now I'm coming home. Please be there to welcome me." She said as she placed a rose on his grave. She leaned up against it and brought the knife to her wrists. She slit them, enjoying the pain and blood that washed over her palms. With what was left she brought the knife up and her last breaths that none would hear were. "You must have loved me to come here to your death Ryan." And with that she slit her throat ending her life. Meanwhile her brother had watched the whole thing. Unable to stop her at all. A tear drifted down his face. The face that was hidden behind a metal cage. He fell to his knees and wept over his sister's body.  
  
You must love me  
  
Rachel woke feeling a pain in her wrists and throat. Someone was standing above her breathing deeply. She opened her eyes and saw him. Cage and straightjacket. It was her brother, his long grimy black-gray hair flying in the wind. He gave her his hand and he helped her up. She looked at herself in a mirror that was on one of the tombs. She wore a long ripped dress and a ripped straightjacket of her own. She had two inch long nails that dripped blood every so often. She turned to her brother and let a tear fall. He pulled her close. "Rachel... my angel." And with that she fell to his arms and cried. 


End file.
